Wonder Woman UnderRoos
by Aedammair
Summary: As a man, he knows where he wants to look as a Lt. Colonel, he knows where he’s supposed to look. The problem is that the wall behind Dr. Kent just isn’t as interesting as the good doctor herself. New OC for me: Dr. Zoe Kent


I got caught dancing in my room in my underwear last night...that's all I'm going to say. :)

Disclaimer: Zoe Kent is mine...the others are not. Play nice.

* * *

When he woke up this morning, John Sheppard had kind of hoped it would be a low-key day. He'd spent a little too much time in the common room with Ronon and Zelenka's homemade vodka and when he finally woke up around eight, his head was throbbing and his mouth felt like someone had come in and shoved it full of cotton in the middle of the night. Hangovers and long days never mix, something he learned the hard way in basic training.

His hopes were dashed when Rodney blew something up in a lower level lab. It was close to dinner by the time they got everything cleaned up and sorted out and instead of spending any more time with the Canadian Scientist from Hell, he picked up dinner and went back to his room. He's just managed to get to sleep when his radio comes to life and reminds him of where he is.

'Colonel Sheppard,' Radek Zelenka's voice says with a tone to it Sheppard doesn't like one little bit. 'I think you should come to Rodney's lab. Now.'

Not good. He pulls a pair of pants on and runs the short distance from his room to Rodney's lab. When he gets there, he's treated to a scene straight from The Exorcist, though Rodney's impression of a possessed little girl is much funnier than Linda Blair's.

'I take it something happened between dinner this evening and now?' he asks Radek as they both dodge a couple of flying beakers.

Radek frowns, runs a hand through his already messy hair. 'When I left him around six, he seemed alright. He was talking to himself a little more than usual, but I assumed it was because of the equations he was working on.'

Two more beakers go flying past their heads and Sheppard calls for back-up from Lorne and Ronon and even puts in a call to Dr. Zoë Kent, the new psychologist on Atlantis. He's seen Rodney go crazy once before and he knows he can't take the Canadian on his own.

'It probably has something to do with the explosion,' John says. 'The machine that went off was something straight out of a science fiction movie.'

Neither of them has the energy to mention that they currently live the plotline of a science fiction movie. It's too late in the night and there's too much flying glass. John stores it for a later conversation.

His backup arrives and the melee that ensues is comical at best. It takes both Ronon and Lorne to subdue Rodney and while he's on the ground, Dr. Kent produces a hypodermic full of God-only-knows-what. There's a quick struggle in which Rodney tries to bite her hand and she slaps him, full force, much to the amazement of the men around her. It seems to stun him a little and she uses the opportunity to stick the needle in his neck and pump him full of sedatives.

It's then, as Rodney lays in an unconscious heap on the floor, the group notices each other for the first time. Ronon didn't bother with a shirt; Zelenka's hair and clothes are as disheveled as a tornado's ground zero; Lorne didn't bother with pants and, apparently, neither did Dr. Kent.

Lorne and Ronon haul Rodney off to the infirmary and Dr. Keller and Radek trails behind, muttering to himself in Czech. He can't be certain, but John's fairly sure Lorne says something to Dr. Kent about her choice in sleepwear. The look she gives the good Major and the smile he returns it with suggests to him that Lorne isn't as great a lost cause as they all thought.

John finds himself alone in the hallway with Dr. Kent and the realization that he doesn't know where to look. As a man, he knows where he _wants_ to look; as a Lt. Colonel, he knows where he's _supposed_ to look. The problem is that the wall behind Dr. Kent just isn't as interesting as the good doctor herself.

'Do me a favor,' she says, turning towards him. It gives him a good view of the Wonder Woman under-roos and the 'I Heart New York' t-shirt and he has to force himself to pay attention to what she's saying.

'Sure,' he says, his voice tight and his eyes focused on a point on the wall behind her, just above her right shoulder.

'Shave his head and check his skull for triple sixes.'

This throws him off guard and he looks at her. She's smiling and he finds himself grinning back.

'You're not like other psychologists,' he says, matter-of-factly.

She cocks her head to one side. 'Was it the Wonder Woman underwear that gave it away?' she asks.

'That, and you didn't think twice about slapping Rodney hard enough for it to hurt when he tried to bite you.'

She shrugs and pulls her curly black hair up into a somewhat more manageable ponytail. It affords him a better glimpse of the underwear and he envisions the conversation he's going to have with Rodney when the Canadian isn't crazy.

He's going to kick himself, especially for trying to bite a woman wearing Wonder Woman underwear.

'Let me know what you find out,' she says and turns away from him, back towards the direction she came running from twenty minutes ago.

'About the triple sixes?' he asks, mostly to keep her around. She's entertaining him…and it helps that she's in her underwear.

She smiles slightly. 'You've been looking for an excuse to shave his head for awhile now, haven't you?'

She sees right through him, on more than just a comedic level. Kate Heightmeyer used to look at him that way, used to smile at him when she thought he needed to be smiled at. She never really found him funny, which always kind of irked him. Women always find him charming and funny and because Kate didn't, he found himself disliking her for ridiculous reasons.

He still carries the guilt of her death on his shoulders.

Zoë Kent, on the other hand, finds him funny. She laughs at him all the time, though he's never quite certain if it's because of what he says or because of some inner joke she's having at his expense. Now is one of those moments.

'Am I that transparent?' he asks with another patented Sheppard smile.

Her smile shifts to a smirk. 'Very,' she says and turns back towards the way she came. She raises a hand, but doesn't turn around to look at him. 'Goodnight, Colonel,' she says.

'Night, doc.'

Growing up, he was a fan of Catwoman. Something about a woman in leather screamed bad-ass. Now, as he watches Dr. Kent disappear around the corner, he decides that while Catwoman is fascinating in a leather-clad-whip-you-silly sort of way, Wonder Woman would so kick her ass…and look good doing it.


End file.
